


In Breaking Your Heart I have Broken Mine

by finitendings



Series: In the Hour of Separation [2]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Sanditon, Angst and Feels, Broken Engagement, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitendings/pseuds/finitendings
Summary: Companion Piece of "Georgiana's First Sleigh Ride"  Sidney's POV
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: In the Hour of Separation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578115
Kudos: 22





	In Breaking Your Heart I have Broken Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When those blue snow flakes start falling for 12 days of Sanditon
> 
> Title inspired by Emily Brontë's Wuthering Heights.

**In Breaking Your Heart I have Broken Mine**

London was experiencing record snowfall this winter to anyone's recollection. It grounded the once busy city to a halt; no carriage was able to cross the snow laden roads. Those of the ton were confined to their homes as no lady would risk their delicate disposition to risk the elements. Gentleman were in similar disposition and many had to find means to amuse themselves in order to escape the company of their wives.

Sidney Parker had escaped to his study under the pretense of getting his financial affairs in order. It was a huge undertaking with keeping his brother out of the debtor's prison and balancing his duties his upcoming nuptials. The latter he left in the more than capable hands of his betrothed. To be most truthful, Sidney's thoughts had been residing elsewhere. 

The last few months had been long but the nights even longer. Actions led to consequences but no amount of alcohol could numb the pain of heartbreak. A flick of chestnut hair in the distance, a random line of poetry, even the chaotic state of Tom's desk triggered a not-so-distant memory. He detested his final parting from Charlotte, cursed at his own selfishness to see her face once last time while elevating her hopes of a reconciliation. He steadfastly reminded himself that he had survived a broken proposal before and he would do so once again.

However, when Georgiana had asked for his consent to spend some time in Willingden, he was reminded of the cruel fact that he had been marked as a stranger in Charlotte Heywood's life. Her name to him would never be just a name but the embodiment of his best self. His ward was waiting for response - ready to battle for her dear friend. But he tried to evoke all his underlying emotion and yearning for the woman who held his secrets and fragments of his heart, when he said, “Take care, Georgiana and please send my most heartfelt regards to Miss Heywood and her family.”

He reflected upon the summer days of Sanditon - a period of bliss, frustration and understanding and wondered if in another reality that will be closure.


End file.
